


Just a memory

by anisayshi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon and dany have kids, cersei still has kings landing, post war of the dawn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisayshi/pseuds/anisayshi
Summary: During the War for the Dawn Daenerys defies her advisors and her husband and goes on a solo mission beyond the wall only to never return leaving Jon to care for their two children. Five years later after the war for the Dawn was won, Jon resumes Daenery's quest for the Iron throne and defeating Cersei, but things get complicated when Deanery suddenly returns with no memory of landing in Westeros.





	Just a memory

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Thanks for choosing to read this story! I hope you all enjoy! Any questions or comments will be appreciated!

JON I

“Papa, don’t go!” Jon felt a body attached to his leg preventing him walking any further.

“Yes please papa, don’t leave!” Another small body attached to his other leg now preventing him from moving at all. Jon sighed and crouched down to meet his two leg weights in the eye.

“Daeron, Lyanna, we’ve talked about this. I have to go away for a little while, but I will be back soon.” Both children looked up at him with sad eyes and pouting faces, not convinced by their father’s words.

“But Papa,” Lyanna started to whine unclutching herself from his leg and crawled on his bent knee, Daeron followed suit. Jon ruffled both their heads and smiled more convincingly.

“I won’t be gone long. It would be like I never left.” Jon then picked up the two children from his knee and placed them on the ground before standing up.

“Come,” he said reaching out his hands to both of them, “help me say goodbye.” The children nodded and took his hands as he led them to the crypts.

It had become a habit for him, ever since they first retook Winterfell, to go down to the crypts every time he left. Even, now, six years later he continued the tradition with his children every time they left Winterfell together. Today was no different, but this time he was leaving Lyanna and Daeron behind.

Ever since they were old enough to walk he had always taken them with him to oversee the reconstruction of the North, so they could visit the other Northern houses. He liked the comfort of having them near him even when he left Winterfell. However Jon was headed south this time, and heading south meant being close to Cersei which was a danger for his children.

Walking through the crypts, they stopped at each statue to say goodbye like they had always done. First he stopped them in front of the statue of Eddard Stark, Jon’s uncle and adoptive father, then to Robb, Rickon, and his mother Lyanna. At each statue he would mutter words of farewell and asked for guidance, mostly for the sake of easing his children’s worries. His children too, asked each statue to keep their father safe and watch over him as he traveled south.

When they had finished with Lyanna, Jon led them to the final statue that broke his heart every time he saw it.

“Mama,” little Lyanna said to the statue, “Please watch over papa, please.”

“Please Mama,” Daeron said after his sister, “Help him come back faster.” Jon looked at the statue hoping that their words would some how make her come back to them, but Jon knew she was gone and would never to return.

It had been five years since Daenerys left on Drogon against his wishes to go beyond the wall. Five years since Drogon came back with an empty back. Five years since Daenerys was presumed dead, and he and his children were left alone as the last Targaryens. All they had left of her was an empty crypt and a statue that looked nothing like her.

Jon brushed aside the sad memories and glanced down at his children who were finishing up their goodbyes to their mother. When they finished he took their hands again and led them out of the crypts to the courtyard where Jon’s party was waiting on him.

Jon led the children to Missandei and a heavily pregnant Sansa who were making there way down the stairs to the courtyard. As they got closer Jon handed the children off to Missandei. She took both their hands as he knelt down to face them. Both children had sad looks in their eyes, and he could see tears forming in Daeron’s violet eyes. The same eyes of the woman he once loved.

“Papa, why are we not going with you this time?” Daeron cried the tears slipping down his face. Jon’s heart broke, he didn’t want to leave his children, but he had to. Dorne needed him.

He put a hand under the little boy’s chin.

“Because Daeron, I am going south. Starks don’t do well south.”

“But Papa,” little Lyanna piped up, “we aren’t Starks, we are Targaryens.” She jutted her jest out in pride and Jon couldn’t help but chuckle. Lyanna might have his looks, but she had her mother’s fierceness.

“You are part Stark,” Sansa said placing a hand on her niece’s shoulder, “and born in the north. It is dangerous for us in the south.”

“But we still want to go with Papa,” Lyanna pouted. Wiggling out of Missandei’s hands and lunged for his legs. Naturally, Daeron followed his twin’s suit. Making Jon sigh. They were not making things easy for him. Missandei looked at him apologetically and reached down to try to take them off his legs.

“You must let your Father leave, little ones, he will be back soon.”

“NO, WE WANT TO GO WITH FATHER!” Daeron wailed holding on to Jon tighter. Jon huffed. There was one way he could get his children to willingly stay without trouble, but he knew Sansa wouldn’t like it. Hell he didn’t like it, but if he didn’t use it he knew that they would find a way to sneak out and follow him.

“If you two let me go, I will allow you both to travel to the Wall with Lord Tyrion.”

“JON!” Sansa exclaimed at the same time both children squealed, “RWEALLY??”

Jon gave Sansa a look before turning to his kids who had kindly detached themselves from his legs and now dancing around in excitement.

“Yes, but you must be good, and by the time you get back from the Wall, I will be coming home too.”

“Thank you, papa,” both children cried happily, lunging at him again but this time to give him a hug which he gladly returned.

“You will behave yourselves, okay, and listen your Auntie Sansa and Lord Tyrion.” Both Children nodded.

“Good, now who are we?” Jon said smiling.

“Dragon Wolves!” they shouted.

“And you know what that means?” Jon asked.

“That we always protect one another,” Lyanna answered. Jon nodded.

“No matter where you are or where I am, I will always protect you two no matter what, remember that always.”

“Papa, can we bring Dragon and Tizzy to the wall with us,” Daeron asked referring to the two Dire wolves that Nymeria had birthed a few months earlier and were given to the little prince and princesses. Jon laughed.

“Oh I don’t know, that's up to Lord Tyrion. You’ll have to convince him.” He nudged Daeron who giggled.

“Jon everyone is ready to leave,” Arya called coming up from behind him. Jon nodded. He kissed both of his children goodbye before they ran towards Arya to say their farewells to her and Davos.

“Jon, you shouldn’t have told them that they could go to the wall.” Jon stood up and sighed. A lecture from Sansa was the last thing he needed right now.

“What was I supposed to do,” Jon exasperated, “tell them they can have extra lemon cakes for dinner?”

“It might’ve worked,” Sansa huffed. Jon rolled his eyes.

“No it wouldn’t have,” Jon said, “Besides you are almost due, this way you get some peace and quiet before the baby comes without my children causing trouble.” Sansa looked down at her pregnant belly and gave him a small smile.

“Do you think Tyrion can handle them?” Sansa smirked looking at the children tackling poor Davos.

“No, but he has the Hound to help.” Sansa giggled.

“Besides you, I think he’s the only one who can keep them in line.” Jon snorted. The twins had surprisingly wormed their way into the hard heart of the Hound even if he didn’t like to show it. The twins were persistent, following the Hound around like puppies. If the twins weren’t with Jon, his sibling, or in lessons with Missandei, they were following Sandor. It had gotten to the point where sometimes they listened to the Hound instead of him that Jon appointed the Hound as their personal bodyguard.

“Do you really have to go?” Sansa asked him the worry apparent on her face.

“You know I have too. The Kingdom is still fractured with Cersei on the throne, and if Dorne is willing to fight for us I have to take a chance and help them.”

“It could be a trap?”

“Aye it could be, but I am more prepared this time.” Sansa smiled sadly at Jon’s allusion to the last time he left Winterfell to go south.

“This time you have the Dragons,” Sansa said softly looking up at Drogon and Rhaegal flying above Winterfell anxious to finally leave the North for the first time in years, “But still be careful, brother.” Jon saw the worry slip on his adoptive sister’s face, but quickly dissipated has she tried to hide it. Jon took her into his arms hugging her tightly.

“I’ll be fine sister, you just focus on yourself and the little one to come, okay?” Sansa nodded and he kissed her on the cheek.

“If anything goes wrong send a raven,” Sansa said sternly, “Promise me.”

“Aye I will,” Jon promised, “Promise me you’ll do the same.” Sansa nodded tears forming in her eyes.

“Goodbye Sansa.”

“Goodbye Jon.” With one final hug Jon departed from his sister towards his horse and the plethora of people who were joining him on his journey south. There were too many people for Jon’s sake, but Sansa and Tyrion insisted he take not only Northmen, but a handful of Unsullied as well. He mounted his horse, everyone following suit, and led his party through the gates.

Before exiting the gate Jon glanced back towards the courtyard where Sansa was standing with his children and Missandei. He gave them one last wave before kicking his heels sending his horse though the gates of Winterfell onto the path that would take them south.


End file.
